


Improper Usage of Sacred Angelic Connections

by Dancingdog



Series: Accidentally in love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, No Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: Or 'Why Gabriel and Castiel shouldn't leave their lovers alone on Earth for eight days straight whilst they try to negotiate plans in Heaven (because it results in improper usage of their mating bonds).'1st chapter focuses on Dean/Gabriel2nd chapter focuses on Sam/CastielTakes place between chapter 16 and 17 of 'Accidentally in love'.





	1. Chapter 1

The mating bonds grew stronger every day. Sam and Dean still marvelled at all they could convey through the little links as they continued to learn how to control and manipulate them.

Gabriel and Castiel could feel them anywhere and at any time, providing the bonds were open, and they could speedily yet subtly communicate with one another whenever any of them needed help, or just wanted someone to talk to when they couldn't be together.

Like now, when Sam and Dean were on Earth and both Cas and Gabe were in Heaven, trying to make some order out of the chaos which had been caused by thousands of years without proper guidance.

Although sorting out all the mistrust and past mistakes was exhausting for both angels, Sam and Dean couldn't be prouder of their mates. Gabe and Cas were slowly combining the forces of all their brothers and sisters once more, breaking up the factions and showing them that they stood stronger together than apart and that they all needed to band together if they wanted to defeat the Darkness and save all of Creation.

The angels were beginning to learn how to work in harmony again and they were also starting to trust Gabriel and Castiel more, despite all the betrayal and contempt everyone had first felt for one another.

Cas and Gabe could be gone for days at a time whilst negotiations were still occurring and when they returned, the pair always looked drained and as though they wanted to sleep for a week. The tension from those times usually resulted in a need to de-stress, which could be anything from relaxing in the lounge whilst cuddled up to their mates, or having a rough and intense threesome with whichever Winchester was available in that moment.

Whatever the scenario, both Winchesters counted it as a win.

The only thing they didn't enjoy was seeing Gabe and Cas unhappy or upset after Heaven was being particularly difficult or stubborn, or the other angels had accused them of something horrific because of their less-than-shining histories.

The hunters could usually get a general feel for what was going on in Heaven by focusing on their bonds and the thoughts and emotions passing through them. 

Right now, things didn't seem to be going fantastically as both angels had been gone for eight days straight and their graces were strained and weary, agitated even as thoughts of irritation and exasperation at their siblings were faintly transmitted across the bond. Cas and Gabe were so stressed, they probably didn't even know they were projecting.

Dean glanced at his brother. Sam looked distressed by their mates' emotions and Dean frowned. That was another thing about the bonds; when one person was feeling something, it usually affected the whole group.

Both hunters had recently returned from a case involving a vampire nest and they'd made quite a few rookie mistakes because of being distracted with the bonds. Neither had been seriously injured, but Sam now sported a litter of bruises across his chest from where one vampire had managed to pummel him with a crow bar, and Dean's arm had originally been dripping with blood from where a vampire had raked one of its canines through the flesh, leaving a deep gash. Nothing that would turn him into one of the blood-sucking monsters, but it was enough to make Dean scream when it had first happened.

A burst of anger followed by traces of annoyance made its way through the bonds.

Dean shook his head. Enough was enough. Their angels were tired and eight days was far too long to be away from their mates. Cas and Gabe needed to come home and relax. 

Dean prodded at their bonds, conveying his concern and want for his mates to come home, but Gabe and Cas were insistent that they had to stay to make sure things flowed smoothly up in Heaven. Dean tried to reason that they were exhausted, but they wouldn't have any of it and stubbornly stated they needed to remain in Heaven.

Dean even resorted to telling them how much he missed them, how much Sam missed them and whilst it made the angels' graces reach out and embrace their souls apologetically, tender and loving as they pulsed reassurances and guilt across the bonds, both angels refused to leave. They said it was important.

...Except, it was _always_ important. Or at least Cas and Gabe thought it was. Sam and Dean thought their mates worried too much. Yes, the Darkness was definitely a threat not to be ignored, but the other angels knew that too, and they weren't likely to just let her destroy the entirety of the Universe, not whilst they were still in it.

They would work together if worse came to worst.

And whilst Sam and Dean would never deny their mates of their siblings, they were a little selfish in the fact they craved attention and affection from their mates. Not that Cas and Gabe minded because both Winchesters gave as good as they got and their flock came above all else.

As another hint of guilt slithered down the bonds from the angels' ends, Dean was hit with a brilliant idea. The question was whether he could concentrate hard and long enough and be patient enough to get the angels to feel what he wanted them to. He also had to get Sam on board.

When he told Sam of his thoughts, his little brother looked positively delighted, a spark of mischief glinting in his eyes that Dean remembered from their pranking wars when they were younger.

The brothers grinned at one another. If this worked, Cas and Gabe would have to choose between their oh-so-precious negotiations (which could definitely wait considering the pair had been gone for eight days straight, with their emotional states only worsening throughout) and their mates who wanted nothing more than to rid them of their stresses and agitation.

"Gabe or Cas?" Sam asked and Dean chuckled. 

"Gabe. I've still not got him back for that stunt with the gummy bears."

Sam shook his head in amusement at the memory; Dean and Gabriel's prank wars rivalled the brothers' own from their childhood years. Except Gabriel could cheat with Trickster magic and archangel grace.

It had started many an argument.

Dean took a deep breath as he focused on his bond with Gabriel, Sam copying him with his bond with Cas.

Neither Winchester really knew just how much the bonds were capable of, but what better way to learn than try a few things out for themselves?

The older Winchester ensured his bond with Gabriel was wide open and his gentle prodding was enough to invoke the archangel's curiousness as he allowed confused query to float through their link.

Then Dean smirked and thought up an image of them both roughly making out against a wall, Dean's hand fisted in one of Gabriel's magnificent wings whilst the other slipped down the back of the angel's pants, as Gabriel had one hand tangled in the hunter's hair and his other gripping the lapel of his jacket.

As quickly as the image came to mind, Dean shoved it away again and waited for Gabriel's reaction.

The archangel's stunned hesitation was easy to identify, before it faded and amusement trickled through their bond.

Dean wasn't looking for amusement. He tried again.

This time, Dean was slowly undressing Gabriel, scraping his teeth over the archangel's throat and sucking hotly at his nipples before trailing his tongue down his stomach.

In the made-up reality, Dean slowly began to undo Gabriel's trousers, sliding his tongue lower and lower until the angel let his head hit the wall with a loud groan.

The images vanished and this time, Gabriel was a little quicker to respond. 

_**'Tease,'**_ he projected through their link, but he didn't sound too flustered and Dean realised he'd have to up his game.

Pictures of the pair of them in bed together travelled down the link. They nipped and licked and sucked at any skin that was available to them and their touches were frenzied; rough and needy as they each took what they wanted, yet somehow gave even more.

Dean imagined Gabriel marking him with his oil, covering his body with his scent as Dean himself licked and sucked at Gabriel's inner thigh, before nipping at other parts of his body, leaving little bruises and other marks of devotion and possessiveness in his wake. 

The thoughts vanished again but Gabriel wasn't so quick to dismiss them that time around. Dean felt sparks of interest and arousal trail through the bond, before they were overridden with a cautious warning.

_**'Don't, Dean. This is important.'** _

Dean smirked before replying. _'You've been saying that for eight days. Just because you refuse to come home doesn't mean I can't have my own fun. I'm bored.'_

 _ **'Dean...'**_ warned Gabriel again, but the older Winchester still had a plan to finish and so far it was working wonderfully.

The next scene that flew across the bond was downright filthy.

They were both in the shower, Gabriel's legs wrapped around Dean's hips as the hunter took him hard, deep and slow. Gabriel threw his head back with a hot groan as Dean sucked mercilessly at one of the glands in his wings, scraping his teeth over it and plunging his tongue into it relentlessly as his hands fisted in golden feathers, tugging and clawing at the oil-drenched appendages.

The scene faded and Dean grinned triumphantly when a blast of lust and desire thundered across the bond. 

Got him.

 _'Is whatever you're doing up there more important than the mates you haven't seen in over a week?'_ Pouted Dean, responding with his own pulse of need.

He startled when Gabriel's voice didn't answer through the bond, but rather from beside his ear.

"Nothing is more important than you," growled the archangel and Dean just had enough time to turn around and spot Cas flaring his wings at Sam before he was suddenly in his room, being thrown onto his bed with a very predatory Gabriel moving to straddle him.

"I'm very angry with you, Dean," said Gabriel lowly, wings morphing into their physical state as all six spread wide above him. "You made me leave in the middle of negotiations with my siblings. That was very naughty of you."

Gabriel's gaze roamed over Dean hungrily and the older Winchester was sharply reminded of Gabriel's previous life dealing with dark Pagan magic. It probably shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did to think just what the archangel had experienced as Loki.

Smirking, Dean thought he'd catch Gabriel off guard as he tried to flip their positions until he was pinning the angel to the mattress, but he barely got his hands on Gabriel's shoulders before the archangel easily shoved him back down.

Dean blinked. Sometimes he forgot just how much strength the mighty archangel Gabriel possessed. It was easy to forget that the easy-going prankster, whose wings turned fluffy whenever he was around his flock, was far more powerful than even Castiel.

Gabriel claimed his lips roughly as he ravished Dean's mouth and the hunter could do nothing only let him use him as he pleased. The archangel's hand covered the wound from the vampire and Dean felt his skin beginning to knit itself back together as Gabriel conveyed his possessiveness for Dean and fury at the creature who'd hurt him through their bond. 

At one time, Dean had thought he'd be afraid of being so easily overpowered and controlled; of being so utterly helpless against such a strong and immensely powerful being, but he wasn't. He felt safe around Gabriel; protected and loved. Gabe would never hurt him.

The archangel growled in approval as Dean relaxed beneath him and then he began to undress the human, nipping and sucking at any bare flesh he could get his hands on.

Dean moaned softly as Gabriel began to suck at one of his nipples, teasing at it with his teeth as his six great wings covered Dean from view of anything else. It was an extremely possessive gesture and Dean couldn't help but bury his hand in one of the limbs, tugging at the feathers in hopes of it bringing Gabriel's more primitive side out; the side that only focused on pleasing and being pleased by his mates. The side that wouldn't let anything come before the intimate time he reserved for his lovers; time spent marking and claiming and loving.

His reasoning must have slipped through the bond because suddenly, Gabriel was snarling, eyes and wings glowing golden as the feathery appendages curled around Dean and Gabriel's clothed pelvis was grinding at Dean's exposed one.

It was harsh and feral and oh-so-needy and Dean scrambled to rip Gabriel's shirt and jacket from him before hurriedly undoing his pants and before he had a chance to remove them completely, Gabriel had his tongue in his mouth, claiming it as his as they rutted against one another roughly.

Dean had never thought he would be able to trust an angel like this, much less an archangel, but he knew Gabriel would never intentionally hurt him (not in a bad way, at least), and he knew without a shadow of a doubt he could give this archangel his heart and soul and trust him to keep them safe and protected. He trusted Gabriel to love him and look after him as much as he loved and wanted to take care of the archangel.

"Eight days is too long," whimpered Dean quietly and Gabriel held him tighter as their grinding grew desperate.

"I know, kid. I'm sorry," whispered Gabriel as Dean wrapped his arms more securely around his mate's back. 

There was that pet name again. The one that did funny things to Dean's heart. The one that made him press his face into Gabriel's neck as he lost himself in the feeling of their bodies sliding together; the sensations of want and need and protection surrounding them both.

Abruptly, Dean was hoisted into Gabriel's lap, archangel strength making him seem as light as a feather, and Dean shivered, letting out a desperate keen as Gabriel took him properly. 

Dean held on tight as Gabriel claimed him and he crushed their lips together, wanting to taste his archangel, to touch him in every way possible, everywhere all at once. Gabriel rumbled in approval and Dean felt himself completely give in to the archangel as Gabriel's thrusts slowed and deepened in a way that left no part of Dean untouched. He'd never felt so totally exposed, so vulnerable and open, yet fulfilled and content. 

He belonged to Gabriel; this angel owned him, could do anything he wanted to Dean and the hunter found himself unconcerned by these thoughts. He was Gabriel's and as long as it pleased his mate he would give Gabriel everything he had.

Dean suddenly realised why angels held mating bonds to such a sacred standard.

The human nuzzled submissively at Gabriel's throat. He'd never been so willing to show weakness before; to prove he had doubts and insecurities just like every other living being in the Universe. His dad had always drilled it into him that it was wrong and dangerous to show any signs of needing someone else; of craving care and affection from anyone, but Dean now realised how inaccurate that was.

Cas and Gabe could never hurt him. They needed him as much as he needed them and that was okay. It was okay to need to be held by someone he loved, to share his worries with someone who cared for him. He wasn't unloveable and Gabe and Cas were doing all they could to prove that. He didn't need to live his whole life alone like his dad had expected him to.

He had a flock now.

Dean was really beginning to like that word.

Gabriel huffed and tangled his hand in the hunter's hair as his other arm arced around Dean's back protectively.

"So good to me," whispered Gabriel as he pressed his lips to Dean's cheek. "You're always there for me when I need you. Even when I've been a bad mate."

Dean growled quietly as he melted into Gabriel's steady rhythm.

"You're not a bad mate. You always take care of us. All of us. You could never be a bad mate."

Gabe placed devoted kisses to the human's jaw.

"I Left you alone for eight days."

Dean huffed. "You were doing important angel things. I wouldn't deprive you of being with your family."

" _You're_ my family," Gabriel murmured immediately. "I should've taken better care of you."

Dean chuckled before pressing his lips to Gabriel's in a kiss far more tender and affectionate than their previous ones.

"I'm not going to die of blue balls, old man," winked Dean and the playful glint returned to Gabriel's eyes as he pushed Dean back on the bed with an expression of mock offence, even as his thrusts continued to fill every part of Dean, until there wasn't a crevice that didn't belong to Gabriel.

" _'Old man'_? Now you're just being rude, kid. Haven't you ever been taught to respect your elders?"

"No, but I have been taught to worship the ancient."

Gabriel paused. "Did you just manage to flirt with and insult me in the same sentence?"

Dean grinned cheekily and Gabriel shook his head in exasperation.

"No wonder it took me and Cas so long to get you into bed."

Dean smirked coyly as he wrapped his legs around Gabriel's and combed a hand through a secondary wing.

"But was it worth it?"

Gabriel nipped at Dean's bottom lip during a particularly harsh thrust that had the hunter groaning shamelessly.

"Depends how loud you'll scream for me," whispered Gabriel, lips brushing the human's ear and Dean's whole body heated up.

"Show me how good you are," purred Dean.

Gabriel did.

 

* * *

 

Much later saw Gabriel curled into Dean's chest, eyes closed and smile satisfied as Dean lazily petted the archangel's fluffed up wings.

"You were right," hummed Gabriel contentedly as he snuggled closer. "We did need to come home."

Dean's heart did something funny at hearing Gabriel refer to the Bunker as his _'home'_. With his free hand, he tangled their fingers together. Gabriel squeezed his hand happily.

"You know you can come to us at any time," mumbled Dean. "That's what me and Sam are here for; to let you vent and de-stress whenever you need it."

Gabriel chuckled softly and the vibrations from Gabriel's chest made Dean want to tug him closer and feel more of that warm laugh.

"You're here for a lot more than that, kid. You take care of us when we forget to take care of ourselves; you make us feel wanted and needed. Not to mention you save the world on a regular basis; it's nearly in your job description. You're heroes, even if you don't think of yourselves like that and I'm honoured to call you my mates."

He pressed his lips to Dean's chest. "So proud of you, kid."

Dean froze. Gabriel sounded so adoring, so love-struck; as if he really meant that simple little phrase that held so much meaning.

Very few people had ever told Dean they were proud of him personally. Bobby had said it and so had Sam, but his father had never once told Dean he was proud of him. Not when he earned his first all-A report card in one of his schools, nor when he successfully completed his first hunt. Not even when he saved his dad's life when he was only twelve, by killing the Wendigo that John had missed. 

In a way, Dean supposed he had always considered himself a failure because he had never earned the approval of his dad; all he'd wanted was that one little word directed at him, and he had strived all his life, right up until the hour John died, to make his dad proud, yet he never could quite get that word to spill from his lips. John had never offered praise easily, not even to his own sons. Sam and Dean had always been under the impression they weren't fast enough, weren't strong enough, weren't smart enough.

They were never good enough for their father.

Yet, here was Gabriel, the Archangel Gabriel that religion spoke so reverently of, who smote the unrighteous and protected the giving, telling Dean he was proud of him, as though Dean had done something in his miserable life to warrant such a magnificent creature addressing him like that when he couldn't even earn the approval of his own father.

And he even used that stupid pet name that made Dean's stomach sprout butterflies.

Gabriel shifted until his warm honey gaze locked onto Dean's as he smiled fondly.

"It's true, kiddo. I'm proud of you," he murmured as he stroked his thumb over the hunter's cheek. "And so is Cas. You deserve more credit than you give yourself. You really are a hero."

Dean tugged Gabe down until he could bury his rapidly heating face into his neck and the archangel laughed quietly.

"I don't care what your father made you believe, Dean," he whispered determinedly, "you are far better than you see yourself. You save so many lives; make so many hard decisions from one week to the next, and you even open your heart and mind to those who have made mistakes..."

Dean's grip around Gabriel tightened slightly.

"I'm so proud of you," muttered Gabriel fiercely. "Proud to call you my family, my lover, and my mate. I'm proud of all you've achieved and all you've helped others, including me and Cas, to achieve during your short lives."

He tilted Dean's head up until he could capture his lips sweetly.

"I'm so proud of you, Dean Winchester."

Dean tangled his fingers in Gabriel's hair, his other arm holding the angel's waist securely as he kissed his mate desperately.

"I love you," breathed Dean in between kisses and Gabriel smirked as he cupped his human's cheek.

"I love you too, kid. I always will."

Dean shuddered at the hushed promise before nuzzling again at Gabriel's throat. 

"Again," he murmured embarrassedly and Gabriel grinned as he stole another kiss.

"I love you, kid." His lips brushed against Dean's with every syllable and Dean let a tiny whine escape his throat as he mouthed at Gabriel's bottom lip. The archangel had obviously worked out his love for the little term of endearment.

"Let me hold you," Dean pleaded. "Let me kiss you and touch you and cuddle you for a little while. I just want my mate. You've been gone for so long and I... I missed you. I need you, Gabe."

The archangel looked taken aback before he nodded slowly and claimed Dean's lips deeply and intensely; full of love and desire and reassurance as their bond flared to life and tendrils of Gabriel's grace moved to embrace Dean's soul. Dean quickly reached out and embraced the archangel's grace just as tenderly.

When Gabriel tucked his head under Dean's chin, the hunter curled around him protectively, wrapping his arms around him as a hand smoothed over a relaxed wing. 

"I'm sorry, Dean," murmured Gabriel apologetically. "I didn't realise just how much you were missing us. I thought you were teasing..."

"At first I was," hummed Dean, finally content now he had one of his mates in his arms. "But then the nights got lonely without any feathers to keep me warm," he joked as he pressed a kiss into the nearest fluffy wing. Gabriel snuggled closer, resting his wings over Dean's side.

They nuzzled at one another for a few moments, petting each other's naked bodies and trading chaste kisses before Dean leaned their foreheads together.

"Stay with me tonight?" He asked in a small voice. "I really do need you. I just want to be close to you."

Gabriel rubbed their noses together, making them both smile.

"I didn't realise I was supposed to go anywhere," he murmured. "I'll stay as long as you want me."

Dean huffed gently. "Then you'll have to stay forever."

Gabriel beamed. "I can do that."

Suddenly, there was a thud and a low, filthy groan from the living room.

Dean and Gabe blinked at one another before the hunter closed his eyes exasperatedly.

"They better not stain the couch again..."

Gabriel barked out a laugh before pressing into Dean again like a particularly contented kitten.

"I'll just clean it. Again. Like I always do."

Dean tugged his lover closer as he combed his fingers through a fluffy wing.

"Should make Sam and Cas do it. Without angelic mojo," huffed Dean. 

"And if Sam had said that to us about the kitchen counter?" Chuckled Gabriel.

Dean grimaced. "There _was_ a lot of syrup," he agreed. "Okay, fine. But they should at least replace the couch. It's not exactly got the softest of seats."

"That's because our little brothers don't hold back on one another, nor consequently, the furniture."

Dean winced again. "Please never talk about Sam getting kinky with Cas. I really don't need that image forever burned into my brain."

Gabriel laughed warmly and Dean couldn't help but hug him tighter. He liked hearing the archangel's happiness. It meant everything was okay; that they were all safe.

The hunter pressed his lips to his angel's hair and Gabe hummed in approval as he relaxed into Dean's hold.

"Missed this," he murmured. "Missed you. I love my brothers and sisters, but there are times I wish they'd just shut up and let me come back home."

There was that fuzzy feeling in the pit of Dean's stomach again.

"This is home?" Dean asked tentatively as he placed another kiss to the archangel's head.

Gabriel squeezed his middle as three wings slowly curved around him.

"What do you think?" he murmured as he captured Dean's lips sweetly, gently, and their bond was flooded with thoughts of _love_ and _family_ and _home_.

Four years ago, if someone had told Dean that he would end up giving everything he had and was to the Archangel Gabriel, including his heart and soul, and that he would only feel whole and completely safe when in his arms with Cas and Sam groaning and grinding against one another in a nearby room, firstly he would have said _'gross'_. Then he would have pointed out that Gabriel was dead. Then he would have told them they probably needed psychiatric treatment because there was no way he would ever trust an angel, let alone an archangel with his pie, never mind his soul.

(Funnily enough, he still didn't trust Gabriel with his pies, but he couldn't imagine not trusting him with his soul.)

The hunter melted into his archangel as their kiss deepened, tongues exploring one another's mouth unhurriedly, as if they had a lifetime to just lie there and hold each other.

Satisfied, Gabriel pressed his face into Dean's chest and let his giant wings cover them both as the human settled down, arms wound tightly around his mate.

The Universe may still have been under threat from the Darkness and whatever other monster was out there, and Team Free Will may or may not be able to beat this thing, but as Dean closed his eyes and let a peaceful sleep wash over him, soul finally content now his mates were home and safe, he decided the Universe could wait a little while longer. 

After all, it was only the end of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel sighed internally. He was missing his mates. Gabriel looked as though he agreed with the sentiment and he knew for a fact that Sam and Dean's constant poking at the bonds meant they were getting lonely too.

He and Gabriel should have been on Earth, reassuring their lovers and having bonding time as a flock. Instead, they were stuck in Heaven trying to work out ways of dissolving all the angelic factions and merging them into a single cohesive unit.

His brothers and sisters were being incredibly stubborn.

"Bartholomew's people will never work with us," insisted a red-haired angel who Cas couldn't be bothered putting a name to. "Their views of the way Heaven should run differ too greatly from our own."

A sandy-haired angel with green eyes that reminded Cas of Dean stood, expression clearly affronted. Probably one of Bartholomew's supporters then.

"And you, a follower of Malachi, believe you know what is best for Heaven? At least our side had a chance of returning Heaven to its former glory. Your people are naive. Clueless. I would have followed Metatron before I followed Malachi. At least he had experience."

"And all you care about is death and war," spat the red-haired angel. "You're worse than the archangels!"

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably and Castiel scowled.

"Enough," he cut in, grace reaching out to his mate's through their bond. "We aren't here to trade insults. If we are to beat the Darkness we have to reach a compromise between all the factions. We must work together if we wish to have any hope of survival."

Bartholomew's follower narrowed a glare at Castiel.

"Why should we listen to you? All you care about is ensuring your precious apes get to live through another day. You've slaughtered enough angels to prove that."

An intense burst of fury shot through his bond with Gabriel and the archangel crossed his arms, eyes brightening with anger.

"You should show him some respect, kid. As far as I'm aware, Bartholomew told you guys to kill any angel that didn't agree with his ideas, even the ones that chose to live peacefully on Earth, in harmony with humans. They didn't even want a part in the war, yet you cut them down anyway because you refused to think for yourselves. If anyone is clueless or naive here, it's those who chose to blindly follow orders without considering the consequences of what they were actually doing," growled Gabriel. "And that goes out to _every_ faction."

There were a few sheepish looks mixed with a few indignant ones, and Castiel sighed again.

"We're not holding anything against anyone. We have all made mistakes, but what we're trying to get you to understand is that we need to move past all these things and learn to work together again as a family. That is what we are after all, isn't it? We are all brothers and sisters, but I think we've gone too long having forgotten that. We were so caught up in our own hurt, that we forgot the others around us needed comfort too. 

"We're all tired of war and fighting, so why can't we just put an end to it? There is no need for this hatred; it's what caused all the problems in the first place. It won't solve anything. We need to discuss how to mend things between us again, not rile one another up because we want to be right."

Castiel felt satisfied when most of the other angels refused to look at him, heads bowed or gazes lowered in embarrassment or shame. 

Gabriel, on the other hand, looked mildly distracted. If the slightly glazed-over look was anything to go by, it was something to do with his mating bonds.

Then Cas felt it; a tiny prodding at his bond with Dean. He focused on it as the other angels contemplated his words.

_'Come home, guys. We're worried about you. You've been gone for eight days now.'_

Cas closed his eyes. Had it only been eight days? It felt like a month. Certainly too long to go without the other half of his flock.

But they were just beginning to get through to some of Bartholomew's followers. It had taken them long enough to get some of these angels back into Heaven to have a meeting; they couldn't just throw away the opportunity.

**'We're sorry, but this is important, Dean. We need to be here.'**

Dean's disappointment almost made him turn back on his word. 

_'You're projecting,'_ murmured Dean softly. _'You're exhausted and we can feel your aggravation through the bonds. You're both emotionally drained. Come home. Let us take care of you.'_

It was Gabriel's voice that trailed through the bonds next and he let Cas in on the loop so he knew what was being said.

_'Sorry about that, kiddo. We'll try to keep a better hold on our graces. But we really can't leave. Things are getting messy up here, but we might be making a breakthrough. We can't just abandon our brothers and sisters now, no matter how infuriating they become.'_

Cas had a feeling Gabriel hadn't meant to express that last part, but his irritation for the other angels had made him slip.

Dean must've noticed it too.

 _'We miss you.'_ It was enough to make Cas and Gabe grimace. 

Dean continued. _'We're a mess without you. We keep making mistakes on hunts; rookie mistakes, because we're too distracted by how you're feeling.'_

 **'Are you in a lot of pain? How much damage is there?'** Demanded Cas sharply as Gabriel stiffened. If their mates' lives were at risk, they would drop everything in a heartbeat.

 _'No, we're fine, just a little sore, that's all,'_ reassured Dean. _'But my point is we both miss you and your graces are strained. Come back and recharge.'_

Gabriel sighed. _'We'd love to come back, kiddo, but things up here are just beginning to turn our way. If we leave now, we don't know what effect that will have for the cause.'_

 _'Bed's empty without you,'_ mumbled Dean. _'It's cold and lonely and I know for a fact Sam feels the same way. You know we don't sleep as well without you, if at all.'_

 **'We miss you too, Dean. Both of you. But we can't just abandon our brothers and sisters at this moment,'** murmured Cas wearily as he let apology and guilt snake along their bonds, Gabriel quickly following suit.

 _'We're really worried about you,'_ pleaded Dean and both angels let another burst of guilt and reassurance flow between their bonds.

 _'We'll come home soon,'_ promised Gabe. _'We just have to wait a little longer.'_

And with that, Dean retreated from their connections, leaving Cas and Gabe tired and lonely once more. Castiel almost reached out to the brothers again, just to ask them to cradle his grace with their souls, but he restrained himself. Barely.

"And why should you get to lead us?" Asked another of Bartholomew's followers eventually and both Cas and Gabe felt like smacking their heads against a wall. "Why should you be the ones to give us orders? An archangel who fled when things got too tough, and a seraph who cares more for humanity than his own kind. Why should we follow your rules?"

Castiel shook his head. "We're not trying to be leaders."

"We don't _want_ to be leaders," chipped in Gabe.

"We're merely trying to reunite our forces; to prove we work better together than divided," continued Castiel.

The other angel pulled a face. "We have to have a leader. A source of direction. It won't do any of us any good if we all band together without any sense of guidance."

"And we can work out those kinds of details when everyone's on the same page," said Gabriel patiently, but Castiel could feel his grace beginning to grow agitated.

"You expect us to walk into a deal where the terms could change at any moment?" Scoffed the irritating angel and Cas exhaled slowly.

"All we want, brother, is peace. We want to know we can trust each other in this fight against Amara. We've all got the same goals, haven't we? Would it not be wise to fight together than apart?"

There were chitters of contemplation and murmurs of approval or concern as each angel mulled over Cas' words, but Castiel wasn't focusing on them any more and, unbeknownst to him, neither was Gabriel.

 **'Sam?'** Cas asked through the bond as he felt the younger Winchester begin to poke curiously at their connection.

He was rewarded with a pulse of affection and Cas couldn't help the tiny smile tugging at his lips as he sent appreciation back.

Sam continued to fumble with the bonds, obviously trying to do something with them that he wasn't entirely certain he could do. Cas prodded at their bond in hopes of conveying his willingness to aid the young hunter with whatever he was attempting to do.

Sam sort of... stroked the bond and Cas frowned in confusion as Sam's mild annoyance filtered through at not being able to do what he wanted. Cas offered his assistance again, but the hunter stubbornly persisted and after another failed attempt, Cas suddenly understood what the human was trying to do.

Thrilled at finally having worked it out, Sam sent traces of mischief over their link.

It was the only warning Cas got before a phantom touch brushed his stomach.

Instinctively, he moved his hand to his stomach, in search of the long fingers that should have been resting there. His grace ached in disappointment when he couldn't feel Sam's large hand beneath his.

Then there was another phantom touch, this time of gentle, but familiar fingers roaming over his chest and splaying possessively over his stomach.

The sensations quickly vanished and Castiel closed his eyes as he tried to regain control of himself. His brothers and sisters didn't need to know what type of torture he was going through at that moment and it would make sense to stifle his reactions.

The feeling of a thumb ghosted over his nipple and Cas shivered. Sam wasn't playing fair.

 **'Stop,'** ordered Cas through their bond and he was surprised at the cheekiness in the human's reply.

_'No.'_

Fingers carded roughly through his ethereal wings and Cas had to make a great effort to force them to remain still. A couple of angels glanced at him curiously.

**'Sam, please. Stop. My siblings are beginning to notice.'**

Amusement trickled through their bond.

 _'Thought you encouraged me to learn new things?'_ Sam replied innocently as imaginary fingers raked through Cas' wings before grazing an oil gland that didn't even exist in their current energy state.

Cas' wings flexed and brightened before coming to rest again and this time, more angels picked up on the tell tale movements, staring at him with wide eyes.

Castiel's vessel flushed pink and his gaze dropped to the floor as he quickly sheathed his wings from view of his siblings.

It didn't stop Sam from imagining sliding a hand down his inner thigh and Castiel's subtle shift made his brothers and sisters' wings stiffen as they worked out that Castiel was in desperate need of some... private time with his mates.

**'Sam, I beg you: stop. My brothers and sisters are catching on.'**

Sam chuckled. _'Now that's an interesting turn of events. An angel begging a human.'_

It felt as though someone had just stuck their hand down the front of Cas' trousers and begun to fondle whatever they could find. Cas bit back a groan but couldn't help but lean into the ghostly touches and by then, most angels in the room had a good idea how Castiel was feeling.

They all looked rather uncomfortable as they averted their gazes and it was then that Cas realised Dean was teasing Gabriel too if the dim glow of his wings and eyes were anything to go by.

This wasn't something angels did. They didn't get sexually aroused and if they were ever curious about copulating in a human way, they certainly didn't express it in front of other angels. They didn't loose control over themselves because of some playful teasing their mates were performing using the bonds (then again, angels rarely teased one another like this) and angels certainly didn't consider abandoning important business to pin their sly mates up against a wall and rut against them until they were hoarse in the throat from groaning so loudly.

Suddenly, it felt as though Sam's mouth had just replaced where his hand was torturously massaging and a phantom tongue did something extremely pleasurable, ripping a choked moan from Castiel's lips.

His face turned red as his siblings stared at him in mortification, wings hitched high and energies disordered in a mixture of embarrassment and what appeared to be... interest?

Cas closed his eyes as he tried to settle his grace. Of course his siblings would be curious, aroused even. They had never seen another angel under the influence of sexual pleasure. It was a new experience; a different form of bliss than what they were used to.

 _'You're not thinking of having an orgy up there, are you?'_ Smirked Sam, and Cas realised he'd been projecting his thoughts.

An imaginary tongue trailed up his stomach and began to suck at a nipple.

Cas sucked in a sharp breath and tried to ignore the intense stares he was receiving. Oh yeah, there was definitely arousal there.

"We will think about it," gulped Bartholomew's follower from earlier. The one with green eyes and sandy hair, whose wings were now fidgeting in a mixture of horror and interest. "We shall take some time to discuss these matters and we will reconvene as soon as we have reached a decision."

Cas nodded gratefully as he looked away apologetically and when a couple of angels shifted towards him in no little amount of curiousness, Cas took a step back, body shuddering at Sam's teasing touches.

"Excellent. Until then," Cas rushed out before vanishing from the room, Gabriel beside him. 

When they both landed in the bunker, Cas vaguely registered Gabriel looking as though he was going to punish (or maybe reward?) Dean for whatever stunt he'd pulled whilst Sam was tormenting Cas.

All he cared about was the human smirking lazily at him from the couch and his eyes flashed blue as he released his wings, forcing them into a physical state which would allow Sam to see them.

The black appendages swung out either side of Cas, flaring widely as he stalked towards the hunter, who was looking less and less cocky by the second and was probably beginning to realise he shouldn't have teased an angel and interrupted him whilst he was trying to finish important business to do with the fate of the Universe.

From the corner of his eye, he caught Gabriel disappearing with Dean, leaving him and Sam alone. Perfect.

The young hunter was beginning to look wary of him now, as if Cas was going to snap any minute and punish him severely for ruining negotiations and he almost looked guilty for teasing the seraph so blatantly.

"Since you assume it's perfectly fine for you to interrupt my meetings with my siblings; meetings which could decide the fate of all of Creation, I think you require disciplinary action," growled Cas as he prowled closer, wings fanned wide and eyes glowing blue.

Sam gulped and Cas smirked at the way the hunter's gaze tracked the tiniest movements of the muscles in his wings.

Castiel couldn't help but preen under the attention. He stretched his wings out further, flexing them slightly as a means of showing off their size and Sam eagerly drank in the sight, shifting in his seat as he readjusted himself. 

The seraph stalked closer to his human, eyes still glowing and when Sam opened his legs fractionally, Cas immediately stood between them and pinned the hunter to the couch with a strength that Sam still couldn't quite get his head around.

Cas crushed their lips together and ravished the younger hunter's mouth, tasting every part of him and nipping and sucking at his lips until they were swollen and red.

Sam tried to move his arms to wrap them around the angel, but Cas had them both pinned to the back of the couch and he growled in reprimand as the hunter continued to attempt to wriggle free of his grip.

"Stay," ordered Cas and Sam's eyes blew wide when the angel released his hands to undo his shirt buttons, yet an invisible force still kept his arms restrained.

Cas smirked in a way Sam was certain Gabriel had taught him and his great black wings curved around Sam, hiding him from view of anything but the seraph.

As the angel undid Sam's shirt, he scraped his teeth down the hunter's throat, licking and sucking at the odd patch of skin on his chest just because he could, and Sam let his head fall back and his eyes close as he enjoyed the pleasurable sensations over the area where the vampires from earlier had manages to strike him with a crowbar. 

Cas frowned at the litany of bruises and scrapes marring his chest, but upon spotting Sam's blissful expression, ran his tongue over a nipple, sucking and nipping at it and Sam arched upwards with a groan, feelings intensified by the fact he was being restrained by strength far superior to a human's.

Sam had never had lovers who could overpower him. He was tall and muscular to begin with, and being a hunter only increased his strength. Yet Gabriel and Castiel could pin him with a single thought and whilst it would have terrified him if it was anyone else, the fact that both angels (who were actually smaller than him and Dean) used their abilities to their advantage whenever they could was quite a turn-on for Sam.

Cas removed all of Sam's shirt before moving to the other nipple. He sucked and nipped until Sam was writhing beneath him and then he trailed his lips down to the toned stomach. 

Placing his hands firmly around Sam's hips, Cas kissed and licked at the soft flesh unhurriedly, torturing Sam slowly as the hunter strained to break free of whatever was holding him in place. Cas chuckled quietly and shifted to claim the hunter's mouth again, leaving no part unexplored.

"Stop struggling," murmured Cas and Sam felt all his blood rush to the lower half of his body. He seemed to be developing a kink for being overpowered.

"Let me touch you," he demanded and Cas raised an eyebrow before biting at Sam's bottom lip.

"No."

Sam was acutely aware of his jeans undoing themselves as Cas' thumbs rubbed slow circles into his hips.

"Pretty sure this is unnecessary abuse of your grace," hummed Sam and Cas chuckled.

"In my brother's words: 'If you've got it...'"

Sam smiled amusedly. "Not that I disapprove."

Castiel shot him a wicked smirk as he stole a sweet kiss.

"I assumed you wouldn't."

"I really would like to be able to touch you though."

Cas shook his head. "You made me suffer through your phantom touches, now you have to suffer through this."

He spread Sam's legs further as he freed him of his underwear and he began to mouth at the tender skin of his inner thighs. The hunter groaned loudly as Cas nipped and sucked once more at the flesh, soft then harsh until he left little love bites in his wake.

When Sam glanced up at his enormous wings, there was a steady trickle of oil leaking from the glands and Sam whimpered when he realised he wasn't allowed to touch.

Cas looked up at the sound and grinned when he noticed what Sam was focusing on. He bent the wing until he could collect some of the oil in his palm and was rewarded with a blissful moan when he slathered the slick substance inside Sam's thighs, marking him with his scent.

"Possessive much?" Gasped Sam and Castiel chuckled.

"Of my mates? Always."

Then he collected some more oil and slid it over a much more interesting part of Sam, rubbing slowly but firmly and Sam was reduced to a needy, whining heap.

"Cas..." He breathed and the angel rumbled in approval as he stole another kiss.

"I'm tempted to leave you restrained for the next couple of hours," growled Cas. "I rather like watching you groan and writhe from my touch. I want to watch you come undone as you moan my name. I want to keep marking you as mine; to knead my oil into your skin until every being in all of Creation knows you belong to me."

Sam whimpered as he stared up at Castiel with desperate eyes. He wanted that too. But he also wanted to touch his angel and make him feel as good as he was making Sam feel.

Cas brushed his fingers over Sam's cheek.

"After what you did whilst I was in Heaven... I should keep you like this. I should torture you as you did me," he murmured quietly. "...But I don't want to. I want you to touch me and kiss me. I want you to claim me and love me..."

Sam's gaze softened. It seemed as though Dean and him weren't the only ones missing their mates. 

"Let me go, Cas, and I promise I'll do all of that and more."

Cas gazed at him for a few moments before he snuggled into Sam's body, burying his face into the hunter's neck as the invisible restraints finally released him.

Sam immediately wrapped his arms around Cas, digging his fingers deep between raven feathers as he held the angel close.

"I love you," breathed Sam as he held the angel close. "I love everything about you." He clawed a hand through the dark feathers, making Castiel whine and wriggle further into him. 

"I love how possessive you get and how fiercely protective of us you are," whispered the hunter as he began to rid the seraph of his clothes. He flipped their positions until Castiel was lying on the couch and he was straddling his angel as he trailed kisses over the chest he was working to expose.

"I love how loyal you are and how needed you make us all feel. How appreciative you are of everything."

Sam removed Cas' shirt fully and trailed devoted kisses to his stomach as his hand continued to toy with a few feathers.

"I love how intelligent you are and how you encourage us to be more confident in ourselves when our own feelings won't let us."

Cas whimpered as Sam yanked his belt off and pulled down his trousers. The younger Winchester began to nuzzle at his thighs, nipping and licking and kissing at the soft flesh, before he glanced up at the angel with a tender gaze.

"I don't think any of us tell you nearly enough how amazing you are. I don't think we tell you how much you're loved and appreciated, and for that I'm sorry. We all are. You deserve far more than we give you."

Cas scowled and, with angelic strength that caught Sam off-guard once again, heaved the hunter up his body until he could smash their lips together.

"I have no doubts of how much you love me, Sam," he murmured fiercely. "It shows in the way you touch me so gently; the way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention. I see it in the way your face brightens when I walk into a room; the way your soul rejoices when I return from Heaven."

Cas let out a little groan as Sam buried his hand in black feathers, tugging and petting roughly, and the hunter took the opportunity to capture Cas' lips, plunging his tongue into the angel's mouth to taste him.

After a thorough ravishing and some frantic stroking of feathers and skin, Cas threw his head back with a loud moan as Sam rutted against him, exposed flesh against flesh and the hunter quickly latched onto Cas' throat, sucking and scraping his teeth down the delicate skin.

Sam was merciless and he pressed his hand into the pool of oil growing quite rapidly at the top of the great wing. He dragged it down the appendage and massaged it between feathers which had become displaced through stress of being in Heaven for so long, away from his mates, and Cas whined with need, wrapping his legs around the hunter's hips as his wing leaned into the welcome contact.

Sam licked at a nipple and began to suck on it teasingly as his fingers pressed without warning into an oil gland, and Castiel arched with pleasure as he felt the gland try to adjust to the three fingers inside it. The fingers bobbed in and out of the gland, stimulating more golden oil and Cas cried out as Sam began to grind their hips together harshly.

"I'm going to make love to you, Castiel," growled Sam, "and then, I'm going to groom you until there's not a single feather I haven't touched."

"Please," begged Cas, eyes beginning to glow blue with desperate arousal. "Please, Sam. I need you."

Sam chuckled. "And here I thought you were mad at me for distracting you in Heaven."

Cas shook his head. "I missed you," he whispered. "Eight days is too long without my mates. Touch me, please."

Sam didn't need to be asked twice. He raked his fingers down both of Cas' wings, trailing oil with him, before pushing deep into the feathers and sliding his hands back up, brushing the feathers the wrong way. Cas whined as the feathers were manipulated in every direction; it had been too long since someone had touched his wings. He was used to his mates caressing his wings nearly every day, but whilst in Heaven, not even Gabriel had been able to touch him and now he was desperate.

Suddenly, he gasped sharply as Sam took him slowly. He'd forgotten about their lower halves and his eyes brightened as Sam claimed him, hands still fisted in his feathers.

Cas wrapped his arms around Sam's back and neck, tangling his fingers in silky hair as he closed his eyes, relishing the sensations of belonging to his loving mate.

He smiled when Sam pressed their lips together as they moved, and he felt all the tension in his grace and body melt away, as thoughts of Heaven and his siblings were forgotten in favour of what Sam was doing to him.

"More," whispered Cas and Sam chuckled as he deepened his thrusts, leaving no part of the angel unclaimed.

Cas buried his face in Sam's neck as he curled his oil-slicked wings around the human, and Sam held him closer to his body, nuzzling his shoulder as oil dripped over his skin.

Cas' wings slid tighter around Sam and his oil seeped into the younger hunter's flesh, scent marking him as belonging to the angel and Sam's soul pulsed an endless amount of love and devotion over their bond, until Cas's grace was snaking through the bond to embrace the bright soul.

"Cas..." murmured Sam as angelic grace warmed his very core, making him feel whole and content and the angel pressed kisses to his neck, trying to convey his affection for Sam and the longing ache he'd felt whilst in Heaven. 

Sam flooded their bond with need and tenderness and it soothed the ache in Cas' grace until he was closing his eyes, small smile in place.

Sam gently pushed him back against the couch, and wings draped lazily over the back and sides as his feathers began to fluff up with joy. 

Sam gazed at the relaxed angel as he continued his thrusts; at the way Cas' eyes were glowing dimly and how his lips were turned upwards in a gentle smile. He gazed at the fluffy wings and the golden oil trickling through the feathers, sticking some together where it had dried in clumps, making the wings look even more disordered and messy than they already were, and Sam shook his head, awestruck.

"You're beautiful, Cas," he whispered and the angel flushed a pretty pink.

"You are," grinned Sam. "You look gorgeous like this." 

He nuzzled the seraph's jaw. "I love it when you're happy."

Cas quickly flipped their positions until he could straddle the hunter. Sam closed his eyes, sighing blissfully as the angel rocked down onto him, and he rested his large hands on Cas' hips as the seraph rode him.

Then Cas pressed his lips to the little bruises littering Sam's chest, and with every touch of his lips, a bruise vanished until there were none left. 

Not that Sam had felt any of them anyway with Cas' grace working to get rid of the pain long before they even got to the sex part.

"I love you," murmured Cas and Sam dragged him down until they could taste one another's mouths again.

After a few more minutes they were both overwhelmed with pleasure, and their bond strengthened just that little bit more as their souls and graces latched frantically onto one another.

Cas collapsed onto Sam and the hunter quickly curled his arms around him, pulling him close until the angel's head was tucked under his chin, grace and soul nestling close with unbridled love and contentedness.

They lay there for a few minutes, listening to each other's breathing (even if Castiel didn't actually need to breathe) and Sam lightly stroked a raven wing that had draped itself over the end of the couch.

"You were right about coming home," whispered Cas and Sam squeezed his middle. "We needed this."

"Forgive me for teasing you in Heaven?" Asked Sam as he placed a kiss atop Cas' head.

Cas smirked as he snuggled into Sam's chest.

"Not quite. You made my siblings gaze upon me with lust. I'm still not happy with you."

Sam growled softly at the thought of other angels looking at his mate with arousal. Castiel didn't belong to them.

The seraph chuckled warmly. "And I'm the possessive one?"

The hunter smiled sheepishly before stroking the lazy wing again.

"If I groomed you would you forgive me?"

Cas pretended to think about it. 

"Maybe."

Sam beamed and shifted them both until Cas was lying on his front with Sam straddling his hips as he manoeuvred the wings into the positions he wanted them to be.

He carded his fingers through each feather, digging deep between the messy chaos to restore a sense of order to the beautiful appendages he had grown to adore.

Cas groaned with every touch, arching and whining Sam's name as the hunter ironed out eight days' worth of stress and tension from even the tiniest of muscles. Unintelligible sounds of pleasure were ripped from his throat as Sam flexed the wings, massaging them and scraping his nails over the sensitive flesh beneath and Cas pressed further into Sam's giant palms, silently begging for more.

After about half an hour, the hunter flipped the seraph onto his back and wasted no time in giving the insides of the wings the same treatment, and Castiel scrabbled at Sam's back for dear life as his wings were given the attention they'd gone so long without.

Then Sam pressed his tongue into an oil gland.

Cas howled.

Sam's resulting chuckle vibrated through his chest and he couldn't help but smile himself as Sam allowed amusement and affection to trickle through their bond. 

The hunter sucked at the gland, licking and nipping at it just to see what the angel's reaction would be and when the wing began to shudder, oil flowing freely down the wing and Cas' eyes were glowing an intense blue, Sam pulled back to survey his handiwork.

The gland was swollen and slick with oil. It looked a little bruised but as Castiel stared up at Sam with unbridled love and desire, it was clear the angel didn't care. In fact, he seemed incredibly aroused.

Sam ran his hand through Castiel's hair. This angel was his. He was allowed to touch this gorgeous creature; hold him and kiss him, watch him fall apart beneath him as they moaned each other's names. Even more jaw-dropping was the fact that not only did this stunning creature want Sam to touch him, but he also wanted to kiss Sam; to cuddle close to him and mark him as his.

Sam didn't know what he had done to deserve such a magnificent being, but he did know he was going to do all he could to make this angel believe he was grateful for the opportunity.

Cas cupped his cheek tenderly, gaze soft even though there was gentle frown creasing his brow.

"You give yourself too little credit, Sam. I will never understand why you see yourself as unworthy, but I will endeavour to do my very best to change this low opinion you have of yourself."

Sam grimaced. He'd forgotten the bonds were wide open.

Cas pulled the hunter down for a sweet kiss.

"You had an unfair start in life. You were practically created to be Lucifer's vessel and the majority of your young life was interfered with by demons and angels alike to ensure you fulfilled this role.

"However, despite the world working against you, you managed to carve your own destiny; a fact for which I am very grateful."

The angel nuzzled his hunter's cheek.

"And if you can't see how wonderful and utterly amazing that makes you, Sam Winchester, then I don't know what will."

The human blushed before hiding his face in Cas' neck.

"I'm an abomination. I have demon blood running through my veins," Sam murmured ashamedly and Castiel scowled before pinning Sam beneath him in one smooth flip of their bodies.

"Yes," he said. "You do have demon blood in your veins. There's nothing any of us can do about that." Cas' voice warmed as he tangled his fingers in Sam's mop of hair.

"But, you fought it and you beat the addiction. You beat Azazel's plans and defeated Lucifer and every demon who sought to turn you. You chose right over wrong and the brightness of your soul shows me how good you truly are. You are not an abomination, Sam. Far from it."

Sam's eyes were wide with awe as he gazed at Cas, and they basked in the sensations of love drifting freely though their bonds for a few moments before Sam leaned up to press a kiss to the seraph's cheek.

"And you have to stop blaming yourself for Heaven's problems."

Cas blinked in surprise. "But-"

He was cut off by a kiss.

"Don't think I couldn't feel you whilst you were talking with your brothers and sisters. I felt your guilt and shame. You think you're the one who's caused all the chaos up there, but you're not. Not by a long shot." Sam shook his head.

"Heaven was a mess long before you chose us; you fought to save it. You tried to do what was right but others like Metatron and Bartholomew wouldn't have it. You were dragged into a war you never wanted to fight; you're not a villain, Cas."

The angel lowered his gaze before slowly coming to lie on Sam's chest. He curled his wings around the hunter and tucked his head under his chin as Sam wrapped his long arms around him, and they both smiled contentedly as they focused on each other's warm bodies.

"I'm so lucky to have you," whispered Sam. stroking the seraph's back and Cas pressed a kiss to his throat, his soft, raven tufts tickling Sam's chest.

"I love you so much," the angel murmured and Sam held him tighter.

After a few moments Sam chuckled and Cas glanced up at him curiously.

"Dean is going to be livid when he finds out we've soiled the couch again."

Castiel glanced at the oil stains and various other.... substances smeared over the seats, before shrugging and getting up off his lover.

Sam watched him with confusion, only for his eyes to widen when the angel roughly spread his legs and lowered his head between them.

He flicked his gaze up to Sam with a smirk and the human was sharply reminded of Gabriel.

"I suppose we don't have to be careful from now on then? The furniture is ruined anyway."

Sam's head hit the arm of the couch and a loud groan was torn from his throat as Cas took him into his mouth.

 **'I think our brothers heard you,'** idly commented Cas across their bond as he worked at Sam, licking and sucking at different points, hard and soft, encouraged by the hunter's arching and moaning.

"You're really going to mention our brothers at a time like this?" Breathed Sam and Castiel chuckled as his tongue teased at the hunter.

"Cas..." 

**'Call it punishment for improper use of sacred angelic connections,'** purred the angel through their link and Sam closed his eyes.

"If this is my reward, I'm going to tease you a lot more," he hissed and Cas pulsed interest through the bond as he braced his hands on Sam's hips and did something clever with his tongue which Sam was almost certain wasn't humanly possible.

 **'It would certainly relieve my frustrations when conversing with my siblings,** ' hummed Cas and Sam growled.

"Are you seriously going to start talking about other angels right now?"

**'Does it bother you?'**

"Thinking of you being touched by another angel that isn't Gabriel? It bothers me greatly," rumbled Sam as he fisted his hands in Cas' wings and the angel shuddered.

 _'You're ours,'_ growled Sam through their bond and a burst of possessiveness followed, making Cas' grace slither through their connection to wrap itself around Sam's soul.

 **'You're certainly getting used to using these bonds,'** chuckled Cas and Sam imagined mouthing at the untouched oil gland in the angel's wing, and sent the sensations through their bond, causing Cas' wings to leak oil again.

 **'Now you're just being cheeky,'** breathed Cas and Sam grinned.

"Now I can watch you fall apart without even touching you," he smirked and Cas narrowed his eyes and lightly scraped his teeth over the area he'd just been sucking.

Sam groaned, low and filthy.

Cas smirked as he crawled up Sam's body and claimed the hunter's lips, swallowing his shaky breaths.

**'Let's give our brothers something to be really irritated about.'**

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> People were asking whether I was going to do one-shots for this, so this is my answer ;) I'll do a Sam/Cas version as well and we'll see what happens after that. I might have a little break from this series. Hope you like this bit of fluff!


End file.
